2015.08.24 - I Am NOT Taking Math
Early Monday morning, Aiden Carver is in the kitchen, wearing nothing but flannel plaid boxers again (same ones as yesterday). He hasn't shaved or showered yet, his hair is a mess, and he's eating Cheerios while watching music videos on his tablet at the kitchen table. Looking growly. Grey Dunbar is in the shower, he's actually already showered this morning but he's hiding from the growly other Ethan, plus can't be too clean for your first day at a new school right. Hmmm gotta wonder can the scent of fear be washed off in the shower? Liam Dunbar shows up early figuring he and Grey will walk to school. Its not that far after all. He was wearing a too tight black polo and some tight black skinny jeans. HE didn't look gay nope not at all.. Anyway He uses his key and opens the door, takes one look at Aiden sighs, "Am I going to have to call Ethan? Get him to come down here just to kick your butt into school? " He wouldn't mind it cause they'd have time for a quick in the car then. Aiden Carver looks up from the tablet with a scowl. "I'm not going to school. Why should I? I'm emancipated and independently...well off. School is Ethan's thing, and he's not even here." He takes another bite. CHOMP! Slowly chewing, he looks Liam over, shaking his head. "God, you're a morning person, aren't you? You and Ethan are perfect for each other." Grey Dunbar hears Liam walk in and breathes a sigh of relief, finally back up has arrived! He can finally get out of the shower. Grabbing a towel he wraps it around his waist and makes his way across the hall from the bathroom to the room he's staying in. Liam Dunbar hears Grey go into his room, the door click and knows how sound proof those rooms are. But just to be safe he walks right up to Aiden and whispers, "Well okay I'll just tell Scott you don't want to join the pack. I mean if you're not going to be there for us in case there's trouble or try to make ammends. Then you don't get to be in the pack. Ethan was the nice one anyway he's already making ammends. You haven't even said sorry. So Good luck... Omega." The last word was a low blow and to give himself extra safety he gets his phone out either calling Scott or Ethan... Who knew which. Aiden Carver's eyes narrow, a dangerous growl building in his chest, as he clutches his spoon tightly. "You little blackmailer," he snarls, fighting back the urge to rip Liam to shreds. Finally, he slams down the spoon and pushes away from the table. "Fine. But I'm not taking math. And your brother better have left some hot water for a shower, or I'm gonna...." He lets that thought dangle as he stomps from the room and up the stairs, shouting back, "And don't eat my Pop Tarts!" Grey Dunbar hears Aiden go upstairs and takes the oppotunity to grab something to eat before he goes back down, still dressed in the towel he walks into the kitchen and puts some bread in the toaster, "He's more growly than Ethan isn't he? He still pissed off I'm here or did you say something?", he starts looking round for some butter, "Morning by the way". Liam Dunbar is talking to someone on the phone, "Yeah babe... The pack thing worked. All i had to do was mention the work and making up for all the shit last year, and he growled and went up to get dressed. Yeah Love you to.. Wish you were here and not him." He keeps talking to someone then sees his brother and smiles, " He's wasn't going to go to school even though Ethan enrolled them both. I had to mention some stuff. Um he doesn't like me at the moment. So I won't mention that I bought all the food here. Speaking of being here.. Aren't you supposed to move in with us soon? I mean if my parents are enrolling you in school they're gonna wonder why you're not living with us... " The sound of the shower can be heard upstairs. Not the one in the communal bathroom, but the one in Ethan's room. A moment later, there's a howl (human, not wolf) as Aiden steps in and finds only freezing cold water. "Goddammit, Grey!" Grey Dunbar raises an eyebrow at Liam, "You did it again, called the team a pack? what is the school mascot a wolf or something?", he shrugs to Liam, "Wheneve your folks are ready for me I'm up for it", he finally finds the butter when Aiden howls his name, "Crap, on a scale from one to dead, how much trouble would you say that howl puts me in?" Liam Dunbar says, ", "I'd say go get your clothes on before he has a chance to get down here and I'll finsih making yout breakfast and we can eat on the way. Well cut through some places. Less likely a bike will catch us. And um I'd actually say zombie dude.. You're already dead." He takes over. after all he can handle pouring juice into a plactic cup buttering toast and grabbing a few of the 500 powerbars he'd bought mostly for himself here." Aiden Carver continues showering, even though his manly bits have crawled up inside his abdominal cavity. Someone will pay. Heads will roll! But first, Aiden needs to shave the stubble off his face. Grey Dunbar nods to Liam and quickly makes his way back to the room, he's not gone long actually using some demon speed to make the process of getting dressed go faster, finally grabing his bag he all but jumps downstairs, "Right, do I look ok? out of all the stuff I got, thislooks easyiest to run in". Liam Dunbar grins and says, "You're fine dude first day is meeting people and paperwork. " He gives his brother a shake hands him the toast juice and tucks 2 power bars in each pocket then lead Grey out of the house showing you the best way to cut through parking lots and such jogging, not running because he didn't want to show wolf speed.. Aiden Carver comes downstairs twenty minutes later, bits of toilet papers stuck to his face and still grumbling, but at least he's dressed. And alone! Huffing, he sits at the table and goes back to eating his now-soggy Cheerios, having no intention of going to school after all...until his cellphone rings. Glancing at the screen and seeing Ethan's photo, he growls as he answers. "What?! ... No, I ... Fine! I'll go. But I am /not/ sitting with your boyfriend at lunch to make sure he's not flirting with anyone!"